


Tyle, ile będzie trzeba

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Established Relationship, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Military Inaccuracies, Suicidal Thoughts, Underworld, klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith był gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby odnaleźć Shiro. Nawet wybrać się w podróż po Świecie Zmarłych.





	Tyle, ile będzie trzeba

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na poboczny temat (Halloween) październikowego wyzwania pisarskiego z grupy Klance & other Polska.

Drzwi gabinetu majora Iversona otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadł młody mężczyzna. Nosił czerwoną kurtkę motocyklową, a w ręce ściskał kask. Jego czarne, przydługie włosy były w nieładzie. Stanął naprzeciwko biurka i wbił wzrok w barczystego mężczyznę w szarym mundurze siedzącego na krześle obrotowym.

— Panie majorze, czy to pan przysłał do mnie tych palantów?! Co ma znaczyć „zaginiony w akcji”?! — krzyknął.

Zaraz za nim wbiegła młoda kobieta.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, panie majorze — wydyszała z przejęciem, opierając się o framugę — ale podporucznik Kogane nie pozwolił się zatrzymać!

Major Iverson ruchem ręki kazał jej wyjść z gabinetu. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, przeniósł poważne spojrzenie na Keitha.

— Doskonale wiecie, co to znaczy, podporuczniku — powiedział oschle.

Keith oparł dłonie o krawędź biurka, nadal trzymając zapięcie kasku, który uderzył o spód blatu. Pochylił się w stronę Iversona, zaciskając zęby.

Rano przyszli do jego domu ludzie z bazy i poinformowali go, że Shiro został oficjalnie uznany za zaginionego w akcji. Jego samolot rozbił się na granicy Malezji i Tajlandii, ale pilot się katapultował. Od chwili, gdy utracono łączność z samolotem, armia uruchomiła wszelkie kanały dyplomatyczne i wywiadowcze. Bardzo szybko znaleziono zarówno wrak, jak i zakrwawiony fotel, ale nie było śladu po ciele. Oficjalne i tajne poszukiwania nic nie dały. Nie znaleziono Shiro, a także sprawdzono, że nie trafił do żadnego okolicznego szpitala. Uznano, że w związku z tym, że wypadek miał miejsce nad lasem, a pilot z pewnością był ciężko ranny, to jego ciałem musiały zająć się dzikie zwierzęta. W związku z brakiem szans na odnalezienie i sprowadzenie zwłok postanowiono zakończyć poszukiwania. Nie powiedziano tego Keithowi wprost, ale to, że jego chłopak przeżył tę katastrofę, było niemożliwe.

Gdy tylko przekazali mu tę informację, Keith nawet nie pozwolił im dokończyć, tylko wygonił mężczyzn za drzwi. Porwał w biegu kurtkę oraz kask, a potem wskoczył na motor i pojechał prosto do głównego biura bazy.

— Musimy go znaleźć, musicie coś zrobić, to wy go tam wysłaliście. To nie miała być niebezpieczna misja — wycedził z determinacją. W jego oczach płonął gniew. — Shiro nie mógł zginąć, on… On na pewno żyje, czuję to. Ludzie nie rozpływają się w powietrzu, musi gdzieś być. Dajcie mi współrzędne, to sam tam polecę i go poszukam. Nigdy nie zgodzę się na pogrzeb, póki na własne oczy nie zobaczę ciała.

Iverson wydawał się niewzruszony tym wybuchem. Zmierzył Keitha wzrokiem.

— Wiem, że jesteście wzburzeni, ale obawiam się, że zapominacie, gdzie wasze miejsce, podporuczniku. Od dawna nie jesteście już kadetem, musicie się opanować — przemówił ostrym tonem. — Obowiązują konkretne procedury, musimy ich przestrzegać. Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby odnaleźć porucznika Shirogane. Będziemy nadal współpracować z miejscowymi i jeżeli tylko ktokolwiek natrafi na jakiekolwiek ślady, to się o tym dowiemy, ale was właśnie wysyłam na miesięczny urlop. Musicie odpocząć. Nikt nie wpuści was do samolotu, dopóki nie przejdziecie terapii i nie uzyskacie zgody naszego psychologa. To rozkaz. Odmaszerować.

— Ale Shiro… — zaczął znowu Keith, mocniej przyciskając palce do blatu.

— Czy wyraziłem się jasno? Chcecie poprzedzić wysłanie na urlop tygodniem aresztu za wtargnięcie, zlekceważenie rozkazów i nagabywanie przełożonego? No, to jak będzie, podporuczniku? — przerwał mu Iverson, dokładnie akcentując każde słowo.

Podporucznik po chwili wahania wyprostował się, zdjął ręce z biurka i z ociąganiem skinął głową.

— Dziękuję za urlop, za miesiąc stawię się na terapii. Przepraszam za najście, panie majorze — potwierdził zachrypniętym głosem, krztusząc się tak, jakby te słowa miały go udusić.

— Odmaszerować, żołnierzu — polecił Iverson, dając wyraźny znak, że rozmowę uważa za zakończoną.

Keith chciał jeszcze dyskutować, ale rozumiał, że w ten sposób nikomu nie pomoże, a co najwyżej ściągnie na siebie jeszcze większe problemy i przedłuży swój przymusowy urlop.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z gabinetu. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów na parter. Podeszwy jego desantów uderzały głośno o podłogę.

Shiro na pewno żył, musiał żyć. Zawsze był silny i zaradny, osiągał najlepsze wyniki w jednostce. Miał za sobą lata misji znacznie trudniejszych od tej, więc tym razem też jakoś sobie poradził. Jeżeli major Iverson myślał, że Keith zrezygnuje z Shiro i po prostu urządzi mu symboliczny pogrzeb, to bardzo się mylił. Kogane nie miał zamiaru siedzieć w domu i rozpaczać. Nie wtedy, gdy nie znał prawdy i najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu nadal mogła czekać na pomoc.

Keith nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie był Shiro, ale mógł być pewien jednego: zrobi wszystko, żeby go odnaleźć.

Absolutnie wszystko.

* * *

Od tamtego dnia minął już prawie wyznaczony miesiąc.

Keith chodził po ambasadach, rozmawiał z innymi żołnierzami i próbował szukać pomocy, gdzie tylko się dało, ale nie dowiedział się niczego nowego. Cały jego dom był zagracony mapami Azji i zdjęciami satelitarnymi wraku, które udało mu się zdobyć. Przeczytał dziesiątki artykułów o poszukiwaniu osób zaginionych. Nie zajmowało go nic poza zniknięciem Shiro. Myślał o tym cały czas, każdego dnia, przez cały miesiąc. Dotarł nawet do ratowników, którzy poszukiwali pilota na miejscu katastrofy. Nikt nie dawał Keithowi choćby strzępu nadziei.

Był tak zdesperowany, że naprawdę mógłby ukraść myśliwiec i samemu polecieć do Malezji.

Nie pozwalano mu pracować, dlatego poświęcał się wielogodzinnym treningom ponad swoje siły. Doprowadzanie się na skraj wyczerpania w żaden sposób nie przyspieszało poszukiwań, ale pozwalało chociaż na krótką chwilę się od nich oderwać, zajmowało umysł. Potem był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie czuł, jak zasypia, jednak wciąż dręczyły go koszmary. Nie wiedział już, co było gorsze: to, gdy śniło mu się, że odnaleziono zwłoki Shiro, czy to, gdy we śnie jego chłopak wracał do domu żywy, ale po przebudzeniu Keith znowu był w sypialni całkiem sam.

Jednak tygodnie mijały, a do Keitha zaczęło powoli docierać, że Shiro naprawdę mogło stać się coś złego i mógł już nie żyć. Za każdym razem odrzucał od siebie tę myśl, ale ona wkrótce wracała, coraz bardziej uciążliwa, i nie mogła jej wyprzeć żadna dodatkowa seria pompek. Bał się, że jeżeli w pewnym momencie zaakceptuje myśl o śmierci Shiro, to następnym krokiem będzie zgoda na pogrzeb, a potem stopniowe wycofanie się z poszukiwań. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Ćwiczenia i kolejne rozmowy telefoniczne nie potrafiły rozwiać czarnych myśli. Wtedy z pomocą przyszedł alkohol.

Keith, odkąd wstąpił do wojska, pił niewiele i nigdy się nie upijał. Nie pozwalał sobie na taką utratę kontroli, ale teraz, gdy podczas niektórych wieczorów pusty, cichy dom stawał się wręcz nieznośny, potrzebował znieczulenia. Chodził do barów omijanych przez lotników, do spelun, w których nie bywali wojskowi, aby nikt w jednostce nie dowiedział się, że zapija smutki.

Młody barman wyłączył pilotem muzykę i pochylił się ze zmartwieniem nad Keithem.

— Już wystarczy, przyjacielu — powiedział miękko. — Zamykamy.

Keith podniósł głowę znad szklanki whiskey i rozejrzał się po oświetlonym ciemnoczerwonym światłem barze. Wszystkie stoliki były już puste, został sam.

— Dopiero przyszedłem — wymamrotał.

Barman wyjął z kieszeni telefon, żeby zerknąć na godzinę.

— Przykro mi, ale jest grubo po północy. Siedzisz tu czwartą godzinę. Wszyscy już poszli, bo jutro trzeba iść do pracy. — Przechylił głowę na bok. — To trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, wszystko w porządku?

Keith odgarnął włosy do tyłu i bez słowa pokiwał głową, nie chcąc wdawać się w rozmowę o swoich problemach. Szybko dopił do końca zawartość szklanki i wyjął portfel.

Gdy zapłacił i wyszedł z baru, uderzyło go to, jak zimno było na dworze. Panowała chłodna, październikowa noc.

Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki i chwiejnym, powolnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę domu. Miał daleko, ale już dobrze poznał drogę.

Gdy skręcił w kolejną pustą, pogrążoną w nocnej ciszy ulicę, nagle poraziło go złoto-fioletowe światło neonu. Zmrużył oczy i przystanął, żeby przeczytać ozdobny, pochyły napis:

_WRÓŻKA HONERVA_

A niżej, na ciemnofioletowym szyldzie widniało:

_Tarot. Karty anielskie. Chiromancja. Rabdomancja. Profetyzm. Oczyszczanie czakr. Pośrednictwo w kontakcie ze zmarłymi._

Gdyby był trzeźwy, Keith w tym momencie parsknąłby kpiącym śmiechem, a potem ruszyłby dalej. Nie wierzył w takie bzdury, jak przepowiadanie przyszłości i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, czym, do cholery, jest rabdomancja.

Teraz jednak stał przed budynkiem, wpatrując się w oślepiające światło neonowych liter i wahał się. Czy ten salon był tutaj zawsze? Nie wyglądał na nowy, ale Keith szedł tą drogą wiele razy i nigdy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Może tak miało być, że zauważył go dopiero w tym momencie, w którym najbardziej potrzebował pomocy? Może na tym właśnie polegało to całe przeznaczenie?

Tak naprawdę, dlaczego by nie? Zawsze warto było spróbować. Ziemskie sposoby zawodziły, więc może „wróżka Honerva” będzie umiała mu pomóc albo przynajmniej powie coś dającego nadzieję, nawet jeżeli wyczyta to z położenia Saturna w dniu jego narodzin.

Pchnął przeszklone drzwi. O dziwo, o tej porze wciąż było otwarte, więc wszedł do pogrążonego w półmroku przedpokoju, w którym stały dwie obite purpurowym materiałem ławki dla oczekujących klientów. W tle cicho grała spokojna muzyka. Wejście do głównej części salonu zasłaniała ciężka, aksamitna zasłona. Keith odsunął ją i znalazł się w niedużym pomieszczeniu silnie pachnącym olejkami eterycznymi oraz woskiem rozstawionych wszędzie świec.

Na środku stał okrągły stół przykryty purpurowym obrusem. Siedziała przy nim starsza kobieta o białych, długich włosach i ciemnej skórze. W kościstych rękach trzymała talię kart.

— Dzień dobry… — powiedział niepewnie Keith.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego tak, jakby spodziewała się jego wizyty o tej porze.

— Witaj — odparła spokojnym, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Wskazała mu krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu. — Usiądź, proszę.

Keith posłusznie zajął miejsce. Wróżka odłożyła karty na bok i zwróciła na niego całą swoją uwagę.

— Jestem wróżka Honerva — przedstawiła się. — Jak mogę ci pomóc, lotniku?

— Gdzie jest Shiro? — zapytał bez chwili zastanowienia.

Honerva uniosła brwi.

— Kim on jest? — spytała. — Czy to ktoś ważny dla ciebie?

— To mój chłopak — odpowiedział Keith takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

— Rozumiem. — Wróżka przytaknęła i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Podaj mi swoją dłoń.

Keith wykonał polecenie. Honerva położyła jego dłoń wierzchem do góry na stole. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła w skupieniu przesuwać po niej chłodnymi palcami.

Nawet mimo alkoholu szumiącego w głowie, chłopak czuł się wyjątkowo głupio i niezręcznie. Nie był pewien, czy powinien zrobić coś szczególnego, dlatego czekał w milczeniu, przyglądając się kobiecie.

Gdy skończyła, Honerva wyprostowała się i znowu popatrzyła na niego błyszczącymi w świetle świec, złotymi oczami.

— Twojego ukochanego nie ma już w tym świecie, ale nie przeszedł jeszcze na drugą stronę — oznajmiła zagadkowo. — Widzę, że wasza więź jest niezwykle silna. Jeżeli nie brakuje ci odwagi, możesz spróbować go odzyskać.

Wstała i zaczęła szukać czegoś wśród słoiczków i książek stojących na półkach za stołem.

— Czyli umarł, ale nie umarł, tak…? — spytał niewyraźnie Keith. — Ale gdzie jest? Jak mam tam iść? Nie, to niemożliwe, Shiro żyje, znajdę go…

Honerva nie odpowiedziała na pytania i nie przerwała poszukiwań. Wreszcie odnalazła małą fiolkę wypełnioną zielonkawą, mętną cieczą i wróciła do stołu. Znowu usiadła naprzeciwko Keitha.

— Dobrze, że mnie dzisiaj odwiedziłeś. Jutro jest ten dzień w roku, w którym bariera między naszym światem a Światem Zmarłych jest najsłabsza — powiedziała. Uniosła buteleczkę na wysokość swojej głowy. — Jeżeli będziesz odważny i gotowy do złożenia ofiary, możesz go odzyskać. Aby tego dokonać, musisz udać się jutro w nocy na cmentarz. Jeśli wejdziesz do kaplicy grobowej założyciela miasta i wypijesz tę miksturę, masz szansę przekroczyć barierę.

Keith wyciągnął rękę po fiolkę, ale Honerva cofnęła dłoń.

— Twoja wizyta w Świecie Zmarłych zapewne będzie wymagała ofiar, ale moja pomoc także ma swoją cenę — rzekła. — Masz pieniądze?

— A obiecujesz, że jak to wypiję, Shiro wróci? — zapytał chłopak, wpatrując się intensywnie we wróżkę.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową. — Ale będzie miał szansę i to będzie jego jedyna szansa. Jego los zależy tylko od ciebie. Pamiętaj, że nie ma nic za darmo ani tu, ani tam. Zastanów się, ile z siebie będziesz w stanie dla niego poświęcić.

Po krótkim namyśle Keith sięgnął po portfel.

— Poświęcę tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

* * *

Gdy rano obudził się w swoim łóżku z silnym bólem głowy i przypomniał sobie o wydarzeniach ubiegłej nocy, Keith pomyślał, że jest okropnym kretynem. Na początku nie wierzył w to, że mógł zrobić coś tak bezsensownego i udać się do wróżki, a w dodatku zrobić u niej zakupy, ale z jego portfela zniknęła cała gotówka, a przeszukawszy plecak, znalazł w nim buteleczkę z miksturą. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim nie było jednak to, że oddał jakiejś starej wariatce mnóstwo pieniędzy, ale to, że oddał je, bo powiedziała mu, że Shiro nie żyje. Nawet po pijaku nie powinien wierzyć w takie rzeczy.

Shiro żył. Nie było innej opcji.

Rano Keith postanowił, że w najbliższym czasie nie tknie alkoholu i wytrwał w tym postanowieniu do wieczora.

Gdy tylko się ściemniło i trzecia radosna grupa dzieciaków zadzwoniła do jego domu, krzycząc: „cukierek albo psikus!”, nie wytrzymał i znowu poszedł się napić, ale tym razem przynajmniej nie został jako ostatni klient. Również tutaj szybko zaczęli denerwować go głośni, poprzebierani ludzie, którzy przyszli na organizowany przez bar wieczór halloweenowy, dlatego wyszedł i miał zamiar wrócić do domu, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o fiolce w plecaku. Rano chciał ją wyrzucić, ale zadzwonił telefon, więc odruchowo włożył ją z powrotem do plecaka i pobiegł odebrać, a później uznał, że wydał na miksturę za dużo pieniędzy, żeby jej się tak od razu pozbyć. Postanowił, że potem postawi ją na półce, aby przypominała mu o jego własnej głupocie.

Nie myśląc o tym, co robi, mimowolnie skierował swoje kroki w stronę starego cmentarza. Po drodze minął kilka grupek imprezujących przebierańców. Okolica robiła się bardziej wyludniona, w miarę jak oddalał się od głównej ulicy miasta. Gdy przekroczył żeliwną bramę, ciszę zakłócał już tylko stukot jego butów o beton. W ciemności, pośrodku otoczonego wysokim murem cmentarza, majaczył strzelisty kształt kaplicy grobowej założyciela. Keith włączył latarkę w telefonie, żeby oświetlić choćby kawałek ziemi przed sobą.

Rozglądając się uważnie dookoła i nasłuchując, podszedł do drzwi kaplicy. Pamiętał słowa wróżki jak przez mgłę, ale to właśnie tutaj kazała mu wypić eliksir. Drewniane drzwi zaskrzypiały i wszedł do wąskiego pomieszczenia o kamiennych ścianach. Szybko oświetlił je latarką. W ściennych wnękach leżały sarkofagi, pewnie należące do najbliższych tej ważnej persony, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach wilgoci.

Zdjął z ramienia plecak i wygrzebał z głównej kieszeni fiolkę. Obejrzał pod światłem latarki zielony płyn.

Właściwie, co mogło pójść nie tak? Prawdopodobnie to była zwykła woda z barwnikiem, za którą zdecydowanie przepłacił. W najgorszym wypadku to narkotyk, ale jego silny organizm powinien sobie z tym poradzić. Zresztą, jego zdrowie nie grało w tej kwestii istotnej roli. Jeżeli istniała chociaż minimalna szansa na to, że w ten sposób odnajdzie Shiro i mógł to zrobić tylko tej jednej nocy w roku, to warto było spróbować. Po wizycie w barze znowu nie wydawało mu się to aż takie idiotyczne. Najwyżej na półce jako pomnik jego głupoty stanie sama pusta butelka.

Zgasił latarkę i schował telefon do kieszeni. Przez wąskie okna do wnętrza kaplicy wpadał słaby blask księżyca. Keith odkorkował buteleczkę i podsunął ją sobie pod nos, ale mikstura nie wydzielała żadnego zapachu.

Westchnął.

— Twoje zdrowie, Shiro — mruknął.

Jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość fiolki.

Spodziewał się gorzkiego, palącego gardło smaku, omdlenia, tego, że pojawi się przed nim brama do piekła albo że zacznie widzieć duchy. Czegokolwiek przerażającego lub niecodziennego. Tymczasem nie stało się absolutnie nic. Równie dobrze mógłby przyjść na cmentarz ze szklanką wody.

Usiadł na schodku przy najbardziej okazałej wnęce i parsknął bezradnym śmiechem, opierając czoło o kolana. Odrzucił pustą fiolkę na bok. Po raz drugi tego dnia czuł się jak ostatni idiota. Musiało być z nim już bardzo źle, jeżeli próbował przenieść się do Świata Zmarłych za pomocą eliksiru, który wcisnęła mu jakaś stara kobieta. Dobrze, że nikt go nie widział, ale gdyby Shiro tutaj był, śmiałby się razem z nim.

Po paru minutach postanowił, że naprawdę czas wracać do domu. Spróbował wstać i nagle poczuł w brzuchu okropny, kłujący ból. Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Usiadł z powrotem na schodku, przyciągając do siebie nogi. Oddychał głęboko, powtarzając sobie, że to zwykły skurcz, ale ból z każdą chwilą narastał, a po paru oddechach dołączyły do niego zawroty głowy i Keith musiał położyć się na boku na chłodnej, kamiennej podłodze. Wygrzebał z kieszeni telefon. Chciał zadzwonić do szpitala albo chociaż poprosić kogoś, żeby tu do niego przyszedł i pomógł mu wrócić do domu, ale wyświetlacz pokazywał brak zasięgu.

Zaklął, tłumiąc jęk i zaciskając powieki. Komórka wypadła mu z dłoni. Wypuścił przeciągle powietrze ustami. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się aż tak źle.

Podjął kolejną próbę wstania. Gdyby stąd wyszedł, może mógłby złapać zasięg albo poprosić o pomoc jakiegoś zabłąkanego przechodnia. Oparł rękę o podłogę i chciał się podnieść, ale nogi całkowicie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Nie mógł nawet poruszyć stopą, jakby nagle został sparaliżowany od pasa w dół.

Z rezygnacją znowu opadł na podłogę. Nie miał siły się stąd wyczołgać samymi rękoma ani krzyczeć. Coraz trudniej mu się oddychało. Leżał, wpatrując się w oświetlany blaskiem księżyca skrawek nieba widoczny przez okno.

Otruto go, możliwe, że właśnie umierał. To było takie głupie. Sam wypił truciznę, która w dodatku kosztowała go miesięczny żołd. Za kilka dni ktoś może przyjdzie posprzątać cmentarz, zajrzy do kaplicy i go tutaj znajdzie. To będzie wyglądało jak samobójstwo, znajomi pomyślą, że załamał się zniknięciem Shiro, chociaż to wcale nie była prawda. Chciał żyć właśnie po to, żeby móc go odnaleźć i znowu zobaczyć. To będzie wyglądało, jakby stracił nadzieję i zrezygnował.  

Wypił to tylko dla niego, ale gdy Shiro wróci i powiedzą mu, że Keith się zabił, będzie się obwiniał. Nigdy nie pozna prawdy i nie dowie się, że jego chłopak poświęcił się dla niego, bo pojawił się cień szansy, że dzięki tej miksturze go uratuje. Shiro nie uwierzyłby w prawdę, nawet gdyby ktoś mu o tym opowiedział, bo przecież to było strasznie, strasznie głupie. Keith też by nie uwierzył.

Nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Shiro przeszedł w swoim życiu już wystarczająco wiele tragedii.

Chciał chociaż spróbować. Był wściekły, z oczu spływały mu łzy. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że mógłby sięgnąć po telefon i napisać przynajmniej krótką notatkę z wyjaśnieniem dla kogoś, kto znajdzie jego ciało, ale kilka sekund potem wszystko zasnuła ciemność.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Keith zobaczył po przebudzeniu, było czarne, kamienne sklepienie. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i uświadomił sobie, że cały ból minął. Ostrożnie usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w pustej, niedużej jaskini. Kilka metrów przed nim mieściło się jedyne wyjście, za którym widać było kawałek szarego, porannego nieba oraz rzekę, a na drugim brzegu las.

Spojrzał na swoje ręce ubrane w rękawiczki bez palców. Z łatwością poruszał dłońmi i nogami, odzyskał czucie w całym ciele. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od tamtej chwili, ale miał na sobie dokładnie to samo, co wtedy, gdy wszedł do kaplicy grobowej na cmentarzu.

Sięgnął po telefon, ale kieszeń jego spodni była pusta. Plecak także gdzieś zniknął.

Nadal zdezorientowany, podniósł się, rozprostowując zdrętwiałe ciało i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Postanowił trzymać się wąskiej ścieżki i już po chwili stanął na piaszczystym brzegu. Miejsce to przywodziło na myśl wielkie obozowisko. Były tam setki ludzi o różnym pochodzeniu i w różnym wieku. Większość siedziała na ziemi sama lub w grupach, nieliczni krążyli po okolicy. Mimo tłumów panowała głucha cisza, ludzie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali. Nawet małe dzieci milczały.

Nie było tam ani ciepło, ani zimno, nie wiał wiatr. Piaszczysty teren wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, tak samo, jak rzeka, której koryto nie zwężało się ani nie rozszerzało.

Keith nie znał tego miejsca i nigdy wcześniej nie widział tych ludzi. Jak się tutaj w ogóle znalazł? Może ta mikstura jednak była narkotykiem i teraz śnił? Albo rzeczywiście umarł i tak wyglądało życie po życiu? Cóż, w takim razie eliksir spełnił swoje zadanie – przeniósł go do Świata Zmarłych. Czyżby dostał to, za co zapłacił?

Bez względu na to, czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę, czy nie, nie było sensu tutaj tkwić. Podszedł do najbliższej grupki ludzi siedzących w kole na piasku. Byli zupełnie zwyczajnie ubrani, tylko jeden starzec nosił flanelową piżamę.

— Na co tutaj czekacie? — zapytał Keith, stając nad nimi. Jednocześnie popatrzyli na niego pozbawionymi wyrazu spojrzeniami, ale nikt się nie odezwał, dlatego chłopak spróbował raz jeszcze: — Em… Przepraszam, co to za miejsce?

Znowu nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Nie był pewien, czy ludzie go w ogóle zrozumieli. Może nie znali angielskiego?

Rozważał zagadanie do kogoś innego, ale wtedy dostrzegł na wodzie przywiązaną przy pomoście gondolę. Zbliżywszy się do niej, zauważył siedzące na pustym pomoście stworzenie. Nie przypominało żadnego znanego Keithowi zwierzęcia. Mogło mierzyć co najwyżej metr wysokości, miało zielono-żółtą skórę i wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie jaszczurki ze ślimakiem. Z jego głowy wyrastały rogi, zakręcone jak u barana. Było ubrane w koszulę i krótkie spodnie, a na kolanach trzymało długi, czarny kij. Machało rytmicznie dwiema nóżkami zwisającymi z pomostu.

Keith przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Stworzenie podniosło wzrok i odwzajemniło spojrzenie, jakby na coś czekało.

— Dzień dobry — bąknął Keith, chociaż nie wiedział, czy gondolier w ogóle umie mówić.

— Witaj — odpowiedziało stworzenie zaskakująco niskim, męskim głosem.

Keith z konsternacją zmarszczył brwi.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogły mu się przyśnić, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć mówiącej ludzkim głosem jaszczurki w gondoli. Był naćpany jak nic.

— Co to za miejsce? — zapytał. Odwrócił głowę, patrząc na brzeg. — Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie milczą?

— Ci ludzie nie zostali odpowiednio pochowani, więc czekają na przewóz na drugą stronę rzeki. To proste, nie ma pogrzebu, nie ma indywidualnej, wygodnej podróży na drugi brzeg. Bez obaw, prędzej czy później zostaną przeprawieni, a wtedy wrócą mentalnie do siebie i będą mogli zacząć swoją wieczność — odpowiedział spokojnym tonem gondolier. — Bardziej ciekawi mnie to, dlaczego ty jesteś inny. Widzę, że nie zostałeś pochowany, a mimo to nie jesteś „obojętniakiem”, jak ci tam.

Keith popatrzył na swoje ciało, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Naprawdę było po nim widać, że nie został pochowany?

— Nie wiem, nic nie pamiętam. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy umarłem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Czy da się to jakoś sprawdzić?

— Podejdź bliżej — poprosiło stworzenie i wyciągnęło do niego krótką rękę.

Keith zawahał się, ale zrobił krok do przodu i pozwolił dotknąć swoich palców. Widząc zdumienie, które pojawiło się w oczach gondoliera, cofnął dłoń.

— Hm, już rozumiem. Wciąż żyjesz, a jednak znalazłeś się w Świecie Zmarłych — padł werdykt. — Właśnie zastanawiałem się, czy w tym roku ktoś nas odwiedzi. Jesteś pierwszym żywym od wielu lat. Pewnie masz jakiś konkretny powód, skoro tu przybyłeś?

Chłopak odetchnął. Nie był martwy, więc najprawdopodobniej śnił, co oznaczało, że nic złego mu tu nie groziło. Z drugiej strony, to był najbardziej realny i szczegółowy sen, jaki w życiu miał i w pełni kontrolował swoje działania. Czuł dokładnie tę małą łapko-rękę, jej ciężar i chłód. To było dziwne, ale jeżeli i tak na razie nie umiał się obudzić, równie dobrze mógł rozpocząć wędrówkę, zaryzykować. Wszystko było lepsze od bezczynnego czekania na brzegu.

— Powiedzmy, że kogoś szukam — odparł. — Tak teoretycznie, gdzie powinienem pójść, jeśli chciałbym znaleźć osobę, która już umarła?

„Ale nie umarła. Shiro żyje” — dopowiedział na wszelki wypadek w myślach.

— Jak dawno temu to się stało? — zapytał gondolier.

— Nie wiem, może miesiąc temu?

— W takim razie już na pewno jest na drugim brzegu.

Keith popatrzył na ciemny las po przeciwnej stronie rzeki. Czubki wysokich drzew zasnuwała gęsta mgła.

— Zabierzesz mnie tam?

Gondolier pokręcił głową.

— Niestety, zasady są jasne — rzekł. — Dopóki nie zostaniesz pochowany, musisz tutaj czekać. Tydzień temu była zbiorówka, kolejna za prawie trzy tygodnie.

— Jeżeli żyję, to nikt mnie nie pochowa. — Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. — Na co mam czekać?

— Raz na jakiś czas, mniej więcej raz w miesiącu, jeśli interesują cię ludzkie miary, organizujemy zbiorowy przewóz i zabieramy na drugi brzeg wszystkich tych, którzy nie zostali pochowani lub zmarli anonimowo — wyjaśnił rzeczowo gondolier. — Możesz płynąć wtedy. Zresztą, nie masz innego wyboru, rzeka nie ma końca — wykonał okrężny ruch ręką — a na tym brzegu jest tylko piasek i puste jaskinie. Nie istnieje inna droga.

Keith nie rozumiał, jak tylu ludzi miałoby zmieścić się na małej gondoli, ale nie zamierzał kwestionować każdego bezsensownego wytworu swojego umysłu. Potrząsnął głową. Pewnie za chwilę wymyśli stojący obok prom z wieloma pokładami i strażnikami o głowach psów. Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać, ten gondolier był wystarczająco dziwaczny.

— Nie mogę czekać. Nie wiem, ile mam czasu. W dodatku szukam kogoś.

Przyjrzał się rzece. Woda była spokojna, mógłby ją sam przepłynąć. Schylił się i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc sprawdzić temperaturę, ale w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał go głos stworzenia.

— Nie radzę, jeśli nie chcesz zamienić się w proch.

Keith zatrzymał się i powoli wyprostował. Zniecierpliwiony znowu zwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy.

— Musi istnieć jakiś inny sposób. Chcę się tam przedostać, _teraz_ — oświadczył z naciskiem. — Powiedz tylko, co muszę zrobić.

Gondolier zastanowił się, a po chwili oznajmił:

— Możesz mi zapłacić. Jeżeli masz czym, oczywiście.

Chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wyjął z niej resztę, którą wydał mu barman przy płaceniu za alkohol. Schował ją tam od niechcenia, jego portfel został w plecaku. Podał pieniądze przewoźnikowi. 

— Tyle wystarczy?

Ten przyjrzał się gotówce, przekrzywiając głowę.

— A co ja z tym zrobię? Wasi prezydenci są już od dawna na tamtym brzegu i zdaje się, że dobrze im się wiedzie, ale nie mają tutaj aż takiego znaczenia — powiedział.

Keith przewrócił oczami, czując narastającą irytację. Wcisnął pieniądze z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Więc powiedz, czego chcesz — wycedził. — Nie mam nic więcej.

Po namyśle stworzenie wskazało na jego szyję. Keith popatrzył w dół i chwycił łańcuszek nieśmiertelnika. Wyjął go spod koszulki i uniósł obie blaszki.

— Mój nieśmiertelnik? — spytał. Gondolier przytaknął. — Czy jeżeli oddam ci go tutaj, to zniknie też z prawdziwego świata?

— Tak, chociaż ująłbym to nieco inaczej. Ten świat jest dokładnie tak samo prawdziwy, jak twój.

— Więc nie mogę ci go oddać, jestem żołnierzem. Jeżeli to nie jest mój sen i coś by mi się stało, i musiałbym tutaj zostać na zawsze, nikt nie wiedziałby, kim jestem.

— To i tak nie ma tutaj znaczenia. O tych wszystkich ludziach — stworzenie ruchem głowy wskazało na brzeg — też pewnie mało kto pamięta albo nikt nawet nie dowiedział się o ich śmierci, skoro nie zadbano o pochówek. Jeżeli chcesz iść dalej, musisz coś poświęcić. Inaczej pozostaje ci czekanie. Albo płacisz swoją tożsamością, albo będziemy tak sobie gadać przez kolejne trzy tygodnie. Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie, taki przytomny gość, który jest skazany na brzeg niewyprawionych, zapomnianych „obojętniaków”.

Keith westchnął i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zdjął z szyi nieśmiertelnik. Popatrzył na niego, przesuwając kciukiem po swoim wytłoczonym w metalu imieniu. Nawet jeżeli jego ciało miałoby się rozłożyć, zanim ktoś je znajdzie, i pojawiłby się problem z ustaleniem tożsamości, on i tak będzie już martwy. To rzeczywiście nie miało znaczenia.

— Niech będzie — stwierdził, podając nieśmiertelnik gondolierowi. — Czy teraz możemy płynąć?

Przewoźnik schował przedmiot do kieszonki spodni.

— Zapraszam na pokład — powiedział.

Keith wszedł do gondoli i usiadł na ławeczce. Stworzenie wstało, poluzowało linę, wzięło swój kij, stanęło na dnie łódki i zaczęło ją odpychać w kierunku drugiego brzegu. Niespiesznie ruszyli w poprzek rzeki.

— Więc… Są tutaj wszyscy ludzie, którzy umarli, tak? — zapytał powoli chłopak. — I dobrzy, i źli?

— Tak, wszyscy, od początku. Każdy dostaje tutaj to, czego potrzebuje.

— W takim razie Świat Zmarłych musi być olbrzymi. Skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie teraz iść? Masz jakąś mapę?

— Przewodnik cię pokieruje. Naprawdę nie wyglądasz na martwego, Władca na pewno już wie o twoim przybyciu i nie pozwoli ci się poruszać po swoich ziemiach samemu. Nie martw się, przyśle kogoś, żeby ci pomógł.

Keith popatrzył na swoje palce, a potem przejrzał się w tafli wody. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle.

— Skąd wiesz, że żyję? — zapytał. — Poczułbym jakąś różnicę, gdybym był martwy?

— Wystarczy cię dotknąć. Jesteś ciepły — odpowiedział przewoźnik, jakby to było oczywiste. — Gdy spotkasz na swojej drodze zmarłych, sam zauważysz, że wszyscy są zimni.

Na tym ich rozmowa się skończyła, ponieważ dopłynęli do drugiego brzegu. Przed nimi rozciągał się las, a jedynym człowiekiem po tej stronie był wysoki mężczyzna czekający na środku ścieżki. Górną połowę jego twarzy zakrywał kaptur czarnego, długiego płaszcza, a na dolną padał cień tak ciemny, że nie dało się dostrzec choćby zarysu szczęki.

— Ten człowiek to właśnie twój Przewodnik — wyjaśnił gondolier. — Powodzenia. Obyś odnalazł to, po co przyszedłeś i jeżeli się stąd wydostaniesz, to pamiętaj na przyszłość o zabezpieczeniu pochówku, bo sam widziałeś, jaki to kłopot, tak więdnąć, czekając na wspólny publiczny transport.

Keith odwrócił się i zobaczył, że brzeg, z którego przybył, całkowicie zniknął we mgle.

Wstał. Gondola lekko się zakołysała.

— Dzięki za pomoc. Będę pamiętał — rzucił na odchodnym, wyskakując na brzeg.

Stworzenie pomachało mu na pożegnanie i odpłynęło. Keith podszedł do zakapturzonego mężczyzny.

— Powiedziano mi, że jesteś moim Przewodnikiem — oznajmił na powitanie.

Nieznajomy przytaknął.

— Wysłano mnie, żebym towarzyszył ci w drodze do celu twojej podróży. — Mimo mrocznego wyglądu, jego głos miał spokojną, ludzką barwę. — Powiedz, jak się tutaj znalazłeś i czego szukasz?

Keith w kilku krótkich zdaniach opowiedział mu historię o zniknięciu Shiro, spotkaniu z Honervą i wypiciu eliksiru w kaplicy na cmentarzu. Przewodnik słuchał, nie przerywając. Przemówił dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak skończył.

— Nigdy nie słyszałem nazwiska człowieka, którego szukasz — stwierdził. — Kim dokładnie był za życia? Czego pragnął?

— Był… Jest pilotem, najlepszym w jednostce — odparł od razu Keith. — Kocha latać, zawsze o tym marzył i całe życie na to ciężko pracował. Nikt nie osiągnął tyle, co on, w tak młodym wieku.

Przewodnik namyślił się.

— Chyba już wiem, gdzie mógł trafić. Zaprowadzę cię tam — powiedział. — Ruszajmy.

Zaczął iść ścieżką prowadzącą w głąb lasu, ale Keith nadal stał w miejscu, ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w plecy Przewodnika.

— Gdzie?! — zawołał za nim.

Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc, nie mając innego wyboru, wreszcie dogonił mężczyznę. Razem weszli do lasu. Tak jak w Świecie Żywych, także tutaj panowała jesień. Liście miały złoto-czerwony kolor, część spadła już na ziemię i szeleściła pod ich stopami, zakłócając ciszę. Przez otaczającą ich gęstą mgłę widzieli tylko kilka najbliższych metrów ścieżki.

— Opowiedz coś o sobie — poprosił nieoczekiwanie Przewodnik.

Keith zerknął na niego zaskoczony.

— Nazywam się Keith. Jestem pilotem w wojsku — rzekł beznamiętnym tonem, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby o sobie powiedzieć.

— Masz rodzinę? — dopytał Przewodnik.

— Mam matkę, mieszka daleko. Ojciec zginął, gdy byłem dzieckiem. — Rozejrzał się po lesie. — Jeśli to Świat Zmarłych, to pewnie gdzieś tutaj jest…

— A ten mężczyzna, którego szukasz? Kim on dla ciebie jest?

Keith przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się, jak powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

— Kiedyś był moim nauczycielem w szkole wojskowej, potem dowódcą i przyjacielem, a teraz jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą w życiu. Wcześniej też był, tylko… W sumie Shiro jest wszystkim — wyznał. — Ludzie mówią mi, że już nie żyje i powinienem zgodzić się na pogrzeb, ale nie wierzę w to. Nie ma go tutaj, ale muszę sprawdzić. Zresztą, nawet gdyby był, to go stąd wyciągnę i wrócimy razem do domu.

Przewodnik popatrzył na niego, a potem pokiwał głową. Żaden z nich nic więcej nie powiedział, aż skręcili w boczną ścieżkę i nagle z mgły wyłoniła się szeroka brama, podobna do tej prowadzącej na cmentarz. Nie było widać, co znajdowało się za nią.

— To tutaj powinieneś najpierw sprawdzić — powiedział Przewodnik. Pchnął skrzydła bramy, które od razu ustąpiły. — Nie mogę tam z tobą wejść, ale poczekam na ciebie. Myślę, że akurat w tym miejscu bez problemu się odnajdziesz. 

Keith przytaknął na znak, że rozumie, a potem przekroczył bramę i całe otoczenie wokół niego natychmiast się zmieniło. Las zniknął, chłopak stał teraz na betonowym dziedzińcu otoczonym murem, a przed nim wyrósł imponujących rozmiarów nowoczesny budynek. Szare niebo i mgła zostały zastąpione ciepłym, jesiennym wieczorem.

Podszedł pod drzwi wejściowe budynku i przeczytał zawieszony nad nimi złocony napis:

_GARNIZON_

Trzeba przyznać, że to rzeczywiście było dobre miejsce do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań Shiro. Jeżeli w Świecie Zmarłych trafiało się tam, gdzie się chciało, to on na pewno wybrałby kontynuowanie kariery pilota.

Keith minął uzbrojonych strażników i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze nie różniło się bardzo od jego bazy, po korytarzach chodzili żołnierze w amerykańskich mundurach. W odróżnieniu od ludzi czekających na przewóz na drugi brzeg rzeki, ci zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie, jak żywi.

Szybko ruszył korytarzem, poszukując wzrokiem Shiro. Zwracał na siebie uwagę żołnierzy, pewnie dlatego, że nosił cywilny strój i prawie biegł, ale nikt go nie zaczepił.

W pewnym momencie wydało mu się, że zobaczył znajomą twarz, ale dopiero po przejściu kilku kroków przypomniał sobie, skąd ją zna. Stanął jak wryty i odwrócił się, patrząc na plecy wysokiego mężczyzny, którego właśnie minął. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i spokojnie szedł przed siebie, trzymając pasek zarzuconej na ramię torby.

— Adam…? — zaczął Keith na tyle głośno, żeby ten go usłyszał.

Mężczyzna zareagował na imię i popatrzył na chłopaka, poprawiając okulary w ciemnych oprawkach.

— Przepraszam, znamy się? — Zmrużył w skupieniu oczy.

Keith zawahał się. Nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale Adam uczył go w szkole wojskowej, a potem poznali się bliżej, gdy ten jeszcze mieszkał z Shiro. Czy ludzie, którzy trafiali do Świata Zmarłych, zachowywali wszystkie swoje wspomnienia?

— To ja, Keith — powiedział. — Pamiętasz mnie?

Na twarzy Adama pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale potem uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Podszedł do chłopaka.

— Młody Keith? Wybacz, że cię nie rozpoznałem, ale urosłeś, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Ale dlaczego tutaj jesteś, co się stało? — zapytał ze zmartwieniem.

— Mnie nic, podobno nadal żyję. Szukam Shiro — powiedział Keith. — Widziałeś go? Przewodnik przyprowadził mnie w to miejsce, bo chyba tutaj trafiają po śmierci piloci.

Adam pobladł, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyraźnie nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Takashi tutaj jest? Nie żyje…? — zapytał cicho.

Keith zwrócił uwagę na to, że Adam wciąż używa prawdziwego imienia Shiro. Był jedyną osobą, która robiła to na co dzień, nawet przy innych ludziach.

— Nie wiem. Ponad miesiąc temu zaginął podczas misji, nikt nie wie, co się stało — odparł poważnie. — Myślałem, że ty mi powiesz.

Adam odchrząknął, próbując doprowadzić się do porządku, i znowu zwrócił się do Keitha z normalną miną:

— Przykro mi, ale go nie widziałem. Gdyby tutaj był, już dawno bym o tym wiedział — powiedział z żalem.

— Czy można to jakoś sprawdzić? Może się na niego jeszcze nie natknąłeś? Jeżeli naprawdę nie żyje, to trafił tu niedawno. Muszę mieć pewność, że go tu nie ma.

Adam westchnął w zadumie, a potem skinął głową.

— Wątpię, nikt by go nie przeoczył, nie Shirogane. On nie mógłby się tu nie wyróżniać, ale chodź. Trafiłeś na idealną porę.

Zaprowadził go korytarzem do olbrzymiej kantyny, w której żołnierze siedzieli przy długich stołach, jedząc i pijąc piwo. Panowała wesoła atmosfera, ludzie śmiali się i prowadzili głośne rozmowy. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że wszyscy w Garnizonie byli martwi.

— Niektórzy z nich znali Takashiego za życia — wyjaśnił Adam. — Niemożliwe, żeby nikt nie zauważył pojawienia się tak doskonałego pilota.

Podeszli do jednego ze stołów ustawionych na środku kantyny. Szatyn postawił stopę na ławce, tuż obok młodego chłopaka rozmawiającego z krótkowłosą dziewczyną.

— Wybacz, Griffin — powiedział Adam i wskoczył na stół, budząc zdziwienie wszystkich wokół. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i zawołał donośnym głosem: — Proszę o ciszę!

Gwar rozmów stopniowo ucichł. Żołnierze w kantynie zwrócili swoje spojrzenia na Adama, wyczekując tego, co miał do powiedzenia.

— Czy ktoś z was spotkał tutaj Takashiego Shirogane? — spytał głośno. —Wysoki Japończyk, około trzydziestu lat, mógł przybyć do Garnizonu niedawno.

Jeszcze raz powtórzył swoje pytanie, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Żołnierze patrzyli po sobie i kręcili głowami.

— Rozumiem — westchnął z rozczarowaniem Adam. — Wygląda na to, że wszystkie wasze rekordy są na razie bezpieczne. Dziękuję za uwagę!

Zeskoczył ze stołu i stanął przed Keithem, który przyglądał mu się z podziwem. Nie spodziewał się po zawsze cichym i ostrożnym Adamie takiego wystąpienia.

— Przykro mi. — Szatyn bezradnie rozłożył ramiona. — Też chciałbym go odnaleźć.

— W porządku, będę szukał gdzie indziej. Dzięki.

Adam zawahał się.

— Może usiądziemy na chwilę? — zaproponował. — Tutaj czas i tak mija inaczej.

Keith chciał odmówić i wyjaśnić, że musi ruszać w dalszą drogę, ale ostatecznie zgodził się z wdzięczności za pomoc. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy stole w kącie kantyny. Adam oddalił się na moment i wrócił z dwoma kuflami piwa.

Na jego prośbę Keith opowiedział mu pokrótce o tym, co działo się od czasu jego śmierci, o zmianach w bazie i misjach, na które jeździł Shiro. Potem przeszedł do wypadku samolotu i poszukiwań, także tych, które samodzielnie prowadził przez ostatni miesiąc.

— Dobra, ale jak się tutaj znalazłeś? — zapytał Adam po drugim piwie.

Keith skrzywił się w zażenowaniu.

— To strasznie głupia historia, więc się nie śmiej, ale upiłem się i poszedłem do wróżki, a ona dała mi eliksir, który miałem wypić w Halloween na cmentarzu. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, ale poszedłem tam, wypiłem i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w jaskini. — Opuścił wzrok. — To głupie i to pewnie tylko mój dziwny, narkotyczny sen, ale ja po prostu muszę znaleźć Shiro… Jeżeli on naprawdę jest w Świecie Zmarłych, to wolałbym z nim tutaj zostać, niż wrócić bez niego.

Adam przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi.

— Może się tym aż tak nie obciążaj? — zasugerował. — Wiem, że Takashi zawsze był dla ciebie ważny, ale życie toczy się dalej. To może być trudne, ale jesteś dorosły, poradzisz sobie bez niego. Teraz wiesz już, co jest po śmierci, kiedyś znowu się spotkacie.

Keith odwzajemnił spojrzenie i wtedy dotarło do niego, że Adam nie miał pojęcia o pewnej dość istotnej sprawie.

— Ja i Shiro jesteśmy razem — wypalił prosto z mostu.

Adam uniósł brew, ale zaraz spokojnie przytaknął, jakby ta informacja nie zrobiła na nim szczególnego wrażenia.

— To… Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że Takashi jest z tobą szczęśliwy. — Widząc skonsternowany wyraz twarzy Keitha, dodał: — Mówię poważnie. Obaj wiemy, że nie zachowałem się najlepiej, ale nie zamierzam odbierać mu prawa do normalnego życia, szczególnie po mojej śmierci. Przecież to nie ty zniszczyłeś nasz związek. Zerwaliśmy, bo nie chciałem, żeby jechał na tę jedną, niebezpieczną misję, ale Takashi, oczywiście, się uparł. Misja dla niego była ważniejsza od _nas_ , więc _my_ nie byliśmy wystarczająco ważni dla mnie. Głupia ambicja i myślenie, że na wszystko przyjdzie czas, a szczęście czeka za zakrętem. I popatrz, jak to się skończyło. On zawsze wraca z każdego, nawet najtrudniejszego zadania, a ja zginąłem, gdy poleciałem na rutynowy zwiad.

Keith o tym wszystkim doskonale wiedział, mimo że Shiro unikał tematu Adama. Nie wspominał tego związku źle, ale trudno było mu mówić o śmierci byłego narzeczonego, która nastąpiła niedługo po rozstaniu.

— Ale tym razem nie wrócił… — mruknął brunet. — Wiesz może, gdzie mógłbym go teraz poszukać? — zapytał, zmieniając temat. — Latanie było dla Shiro najważniejsze, czego innego mógłby chcieć?

— Czy wiesz w ogóle, jak działa to miejsce? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Adam.

— Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. Przecież to tylko mój porąbany sen.

— Sam tego do końca nie rozumiem, ale Świat Zmarłych ciągle się rozszerza. Po śmierci i przepłynięciu na drugi brzeg rzeki trafiasz do miejsca, które odpowiada twoim pragnieniom i temu, kim byłeś za życia. Tylko nieliczni zmarli pracujący dla Władcy, w tym Przewodnicy, mogą poruszać się po lesie. — Przesuwał palcami po stole, jakby nakreślał mapę Świata Zmarłych. — Każdy inny człowiek od razu po wyjściu z łódki widzi przed sobą właściwą bramę. My znajdujemy się w amerykańskiej bazie wojskowej. Ci wszyscy ludzie — wykonał okrężny gest dłonią — byli żołnierzami lub bardzo chcieli nimi być.

— Ale po co to wszystko? Po co wam wojsko? Czy w Świecie Zmarłych w ogóle są wojny? — spytał rzeczowo Keith. — Przecież nie możecie się zabijać.

— Nie, ale są samoloty. Organizujemy między sobą zawody, trenujemy, pracujemy nad ulepszeniami maszyn. To nam wystarcza, mamy na to całą wieczność. Świat Zmarłych nie jest aż tak okropny. Nie chorujemy, nigdy nie mamy kaca… — Spojrzał wymownie na kufle. — Tylko że życie w tym miejscu wygląda jak w prawdziwej bazie. Wszedłeś tutaj, ponieważ towarzyszył ci Przewodnik, ale nie wyjdziesz bez przepustki.

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— Przecież Przewodnik powiedział, że będzie na mnie czekał, nie wspominał nic o żadnej przepustce. Gdyby wyjście było tak skomplikowane, ostrzegłby mnie. Po prostu wyjdę przez bramę albo przeskoczę przez mur.

Adam upił łyk piwa.

— A zauważyłeś, że Przewodnika i lasu nie widać z tej strony? To miejsce naprawdę nie działa racjonalnie. Nie jestem pewien, jakie zasady obowiązują Przewodników, ale możliwe, że nie mógł ci tego powiedzieć. Władca pewnie dobrze się bawi, obserwując twoje starania. W każdym razie, nie wyjdziesz stąd bez przepustki — powtórzył. — To amerykańska baza, ale poza nią istnieje też wiele innych. Raz na pół roku Władca organizuje bankiet dla najlepszych pilotów z każdej takiej bazy i zaprasza ich do siebie. Poza pilotami zawsze jest tam mnóstwo innych gości, rodziny, służba. Nie pytaj, skąd oni się tam biorą. Nie wiem.

— Przewoźnik też mówił mi o Władcy. Kim on właściwie jest? Ma jakieś imię?

— Jest Władcą. Po prostu.

— Tyle wiem. To Bóg? Hades? Inna siła wyższa? — dociekał dalej Keith.

— Jak chcesz. — Adam wzruszył ramionami. — Przyjmuje różne postaci, w zależności od nastroju. Tutaj zadawanie pytań i doszukiwanie się logiki nie ma sensu. Jest Władcą, rządzi tym światem, tyle wystarczy. Jeżeli chcesz kogoś stąd wyciągnąć, na pewno będziesz potrzebował jego zgody, a tak się składa, że — zawiesił głos i sięgnął do kieszeni munduru — udało mi się zdobyć przepustkę na ten bankiet. Dzięki niej można stąd wyjść i dostać się do Władcy.

Położył złotą, błyszczącą kartkę papieru na stole i przesunął ją w stronę Keitha.

— Proszę, weź ją. Ja zdążę zdobyć sobie następną, a jestem to winien Takashiemu. Tylko najpierw go znajdź, a dopiero potem idź do Władcy, żeby mieć pewność, że nie zostaniesz oszukany. Władca na pewno będzie chciał czegoś w zamian.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Pamiętał, że gdy wiele lat temu zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć do Shiro, był zazdrosny o Adama i odnosił się do niego z chłodną obojętnością, a teraz ten bezinteresownie mu pomagał.

— Dziękuję — mruknął, chowając przepustkę do kieszeni kurtki.

— Jeżeli spotkasz Takashiego, pozdrów go ode mnie i powiedz, że zawsze może tutaj przyjść. Jeśli tylko chce — zaznaczył mężczyzna.

Keith uniósł kącik ust.

— Jeśli nie chce, to i tak nikt go do tego nie zmusi, wiesz o tym — powiedział.

— Wiem, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. — Adam uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie. Uniósł kufel w geście toastu. — Wypijmy jego zdrowie.

Keith także podniósł swoje piwo.

— Zdrowie Shiro!

— Zdrowie Shiro.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano po całym wieczorze picia Keith pożegnał Adama i wyszedł przez bramę Garnizonu, okazując strażnikom otrzymaną przepustkę.

Znowu znalazł się w lesie. Nic się nie zmieniło, a Przewodnik nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, jakby Keitha nie było zaledwie kilka sekund.

— Nie ma go tam — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. — Ale chyba mam pomysł, gdzie jeszcze powinniśmy sprawdzić. Dostałem przepustkę od dawnego znajomego i będę mógł się zobaczyć z tym waszym Władcą, ale najpierw musimy znaleźć Shiro albo upewnić się, że na sto procent go tutaj nie ma. Podobno istnieją inne wojskowe bazy poza tą. Myślisz, że mogliby przydzielić Shiro do japońskiej ze względu na pochodzenie?

— Trudno powiedzieć — odparł Przewodnik. — Nikt nie przydziela zmarłych, to nie urząd. Po prostu każdy dostaje to, czego potrzebuje.

Keith zacisnął usta, rozumiejąc, że jego pomysł od początku nie miał większego sensu.

— Nie wymyślimy nic lepszego. Muszę to sprawdzić na wszelki wypadek — uznał wreszcie. — Nie traćmy czasu, zaprowadź mnie do japońskiej bazy wojskowej. W każdym, nawet najlepszym, systemie zdarzają się błędy. Musimy sprawdzić.

— Jak uważasz. Ja mam być tylko twoim światłem w tunelu, więc za mną, synu.

Przewodnik skierował swoje kroki z powrotem na główną ścieżkę lasu. Szli, nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Ze słów Adama wynikało, że Przewodnicy też byli kiedyś ludźmi i Keitha zastanawiało to, dlaczego jego towarzysz chował twarz pod kapturem, ale nie był w nastroju do pogawędek. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie uzyskałby sensownej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Nie powinien mieć zbyt dużych oczekiwań wobec swoich własnych snów po narkotykach.

Nagle obaj równocześnie zahaczyli o ukrytą pod liśćmi linę. Stracili równowagę, a z drzewa spadła na nich siatka tak ciężka, że przygwoździła ich obu do ziemi.

Leżąc na brzuchu, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do podłoża, Keith wodził oczami po okolicy, starając się błyskawicznie ocenić sytuację. Słyszał za sobą kroki dwóch osób. Wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek w tym lesie polował na zwierzynę, ale z drugiej strony, po co zastawiać pułapki w miejscu, do którego mieli dostęp tylko nieliczni zmarli?

Spróbował się podnieść, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić, poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy i stracił przytomność.

* * *

Otwierając oczy, liczył na to, że wreszcie się obudził i że ujrzy przed sobą wnętrze kaplicy grobowej.

Nadal jednak znajdował się w lesie. Na wysokości piersi i kolan był przywiązany do drzewa linami tak mocno, że prawie nie czuł stóp. Przed nim na polanie dwie kobiety, jedna drobna, z długimi czerwonymi włosami związanymi w koński ogon, druga o potężnej budowie i ustach pomalowanych zieloną szminką, rozpalały ognisko. Obie nosiły skórzane płaszcze i były uzbrojone w sztylety oraz kusze.

Nigdzie nie widział Przewodnika, więc powoli odwrócił głowę, tak żeby kobiety nie zorientowały się, że odzyskał przytomność.

— Hej, jesteś tam? — szepnął.

Zza drugiej strony drzewa padła cicha odpowiedź:

— Jestem.

Keith odetchnął głęboko. Musiał się skupić i ich stąd wydostać. Nie miał żadnego ostrego narzędzia, którym mógłby przeciąć liny, dlatego spróbował je poluzować, poruszając ramionami i nogami.

Wyższa z kobiet musiała to usłyszeć, bo podniosła głowę znad ogniska.

— Ezor, spójrz, kto się wreszcie obudził — powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.

Ezor, bo chyba właśnie tak nazywała się czerwonowłosa, także na niego popatrzyła i zerwała się na równe nogi. Podeszła do drzewa i stanęła tuż przed Keithem, zakładając ramiona na piersi. W jej oczach błyszczała ekscytacja.

— Dzień dobry! — Uśmiechnęła się słodko. — Jak się spało?

Keith wbił w nią mordercze spojrzenie.

— Czego chcecie? — wycedził. — Nie mam nic poza amerykańskimi dolarami, ale możecie je sobie wziąć.

Ezor udała namysł, ściągając usta w wąską linię.

— Nie, nie martw się, nie potrzebujemy twoich pieniędzy. Chcemy się tylko zabawić — oświadczyła radośnie. — Widzisz, torturowanie zmarłych po tylu latach może zrobić się nudne. Jasne, czują ból i krzyczą, ale szybko wracają do siebie i po pewnym czasie przestają się bać. Co to za frajda, gdy twoja ofiara nie może błagać cię o życie, bo już jest od dawna martwa? Słyszałyśmy kiedyś taką historię, że jeżeli w tym świecie odpowiednio mocno uszkodzisz kogoś żywego, to możesz go naprawdę zabić i zostanie tutaj na zawsze. Zawsze chciałyśmy to sprawdzić, ale nie było okazji. I, o, popatrz, jakie miałyśmy szczęście, że akurat na ciebie trafiłyśmy! Nie mogę się doczekać, co z tego wyjdzie.

Keith zmarszczył brwi, znowu zaczynając się wiercić pod linami, które ani trochę nie chciały ustąpić. Widać było, że kobiety miały w tym wprawę.

— Czyli niektórzy chcą być pilotami, a wy postanowiłyście spędzić wieczność na torturowaniu innych trupów? Nie no, co kto lubi — stwierdził, próbując zakryć sarkazmem strach. — Wiecie, że i tak jesteście wytworem mojej wyobraźni? Jeżeli mnie zabijecie, po prostu się obudzę.

— Nie musisz w nas wierzyć. Ważne, że my wierzymy w ciebie i że jesteś taki cieplutki — uznała Ezor, wzruszając ramionami. Ze zniecierpliwieniem odwróciła się w stronę ogniska: — Hej, Zethrid, ile jeszcze ci to zajmie? Pospiesz się!

— Jeszcze moment — odpowiedziała wyższa kobieta. — Poczekaj.

Ezor podeszła do towarzyszki i nad nią stanęła.

— Wiesz, myślę, że powinnyśmy zacząć od przypalenia im obu twarzy — zaczęła opowiadać. — Przewodnik będzie naszą próbką, musimy porównać, czy ten żywy w ogóle będzie się leczył.

Gdy kobiety wspólnie omawiały to, co będą im po kolei robić, Keith zwrócił się do przywiązanego po drugiej stronie drzewa Przewodnika:

— Jakieś pomysły? — spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Ty znasz lepiej to miejsce.

— Wybacz, ale pierwszy raz jestem czyimkolwiek Przewodnikiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w takiej sytuacji — odpowiedział konspiracyjnie mężczyzna.

— Myślałem, że… — zaczął Keith, ale urwał, bo w leśnej ciszy nagle rozległo się głośne łopotanie skrzydeł.

Od początku swojej podróży nie widział w tym świecie ani jednego zwierzęcia, przez co założył, że ich tu w ogóle nie ma, ale nad głową Zethrid właśnie przeleciał sęp i zrzucił w jej ręce zwój papieru z fioletową pieczęcią. Potem ptak oddalił się.

Kobieta otworzyła wiadomość i szybko przesunęła po niej wzrokiem.

— To od Władcy. Wieśniacy ze średniowiecznej wioski znowu robią zamieszanie, mamy ich doprowadzić do porządku — powiedziała.

Ezor jęknęła z niezadowoleniem.

— Teraz? — spytała przeciągle. — Czy to nie może troszkę poczekać?

— Znasz warunki — stwierdziła Zethrid, wstając i chowając list do kieszeni płaszcza. — Chodzimy, gdzie chcemy, ale odwalamy dla niego całą czarną robotę. Wieczność nie ucieknie. Oni tu sobie poczekają, może nikt ich nam nie zabierze, a nie można zrobić większej głupoty niż niewykonanie rozkazu Jego Wysokości.

— Tak, tak, wiem, ale kontrolowanie zmarłych wymaga tyle zachodu. — Ezor przewróciła oczami. — Dobra, załatwmy to szybko i wracajmy. — Zwróciła się do związanych mężczyzn: — Poczekajcie tu grzecznie, dobrze?

Gdy kobiety oddaliły się i zniknęły w lesie, Keith odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wiedział, ile ich nie będzie, ale on i Przewodnik zyskali trochę czasu, żeby obmyślić plan ucieczki. Nawet we śnie nie chciałby być przez nikogo torturowany.

Może gdyby udało mu się zzuć buty, mógłby podciągnąć nogi i jakoś przecisnąć je przez liny? Szkoda tylko, że nosił sznurowane desanty, które trudno byłoby zdjąć bez użycia rąk.

— Wydaje mi się, że przydałaby się wam pomoc! — usłyszał niespodziewanie.

Na dźwięk głosu poderwał głowę. Na polanie stał dwudziestokilkuletni chłopak w turkusowych szarawarach i brązowej, wielowarstwowej pelerynie. Na plecach nosił kij. Jego długie włosy związane były w niski kucyk, a policzek przecinała blizna.

Widząc Keitha, uśmiechnął się w zdumieniu.

— O, jaki ten świat jest mały. Kopę lat! — Zasalutował do niego, puszczając mu oko.  

Podszedł do drzewa, wyjmując z kieszeni składany nóż.

— Gdy usłyszałem, że pojawił się ktoś żywy, trochę liczyłem na moją siostrę, bo byłaby do tego zdolna — opowiadał, tnąc liny — ale ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałem.

Gdy pomógł im się uwolnić, Keith wbił w chłopaka pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, usiłując połączyć fakty. Wiele się zmieniło, ale doskonale pamiętał ten nieco irytujący głos i duże, brązowe oczy.

— Matt…? — wykrztusił niepewnie, pocierając zdrętwiałe ramiona.

Matthew Holt był jego kolegą z liceum, mieszkali kiedyś w tym samym mieście i utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt nawet po zakończeniu szkoły. Tak jak jego rodzice, wybrał karierę naukowca, ale zginął w pożarze laboratorium, który sam wywołał nieudanym eksperymentem chemicznym.

— No, trochę ci to zajęło, ale tak, to ja. W sumie też bym się nie poznał, w końcu po śmierci wyprzystojniałem — stwierdził z uśmiechem chłopak. Podszedł do nierozpalonego stosu drewna i usiadł po turecku na ziemi. — Chodźcie, porozmawiamy.

— Dziękujemy za pomoc — powiedział Przewodnik, wychodząc zza drzewa po tym, jak naciągnął kaptur z powrotem na twarz — ale powinniśmy ruszać, zanim te kobiety tutaj wrócą.

— Zethrid i Ezor? — spytał Matt. Machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Nie martwcie się, wysłałem je na drugi koniec Świata Zmarłych. Zawsze wiedziałem, że kradzież tej pieczęci to był dobry pomysł. Zethrid i Ezor potrafią być groźne i są lojalne wobec Władcy, ale nigdy nie grzeszyły inteligencją. Chwilę potrwa, zanim zorientują się, że dały się oszukać i to nie żadne zamieszki, tylko radosne, zbiorowe palenie kolejnej czarownicy, ale trochę im to zajmie i dopiero potem znowu będą próbowały mnie dorwać.

Keith i Przewodnik popatrzyli po sobie, a potem usiedli obok Matta na chłodnej ziemi.

— Widzę, że ty też możesz chodzić po lesie. Pracujesz dla Władcy? — zapytał Keith.

— Czasem tak — przyznał Matt refleksyjnym tonem. — Czasem nie. Moja śmierć była idiotyczna, ale chyba nagrodzono moją rebeliancką duszę. Można powiedzieć, że jak zwykle zajmuję się łamaniem systemu. Teleportuję się, gdzie chcę i pracuję, dla kogo mi się podoba. A ty? — Spojrzał na Keitha. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Shiro — powiedział odruchowo, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, ale zaraz potem po raz kolejny opowiedział o swojej wizycie u wróżki i całej dotychczasowej podróży po Świecie Zmarłych. — No, więc pewnie jestem na haju, a ty mi się śnisz, tylko nie wiem dlaczego — zakończył. — Tak jak Adam, to też było dziwne. I te kobiety, ale ich akurat nie znam, no i ten gondolier.

— Śnię ci się? — powtórzył z rozbawieniem Matt. — To dla mnie zaszczyt, aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Wygląda na to, że twój repertuar snów o Shiro jednak ma swoje granice. Teraz kolej na mnie i byłego faceta twojego faceta. — Zastanowił się. — Ale jesteś pewien, że on tutaj jest?

Keith oparł ręce na kolanach i wbił wzrok w stos drewna.

— Nie, ale wszyscy mówią, że nie żyje, i wróżka też powiedziała, że nie ma go wśród żywych, ale nie umarł do końca, cokolwiek to znaczy. Właściwie mam nadzieję, że go tutaj nie ma, ale chcę się upewnić, tylko nie wiem już, gdzie szukać.

Matt wyprostował się gwałtownie, jakby doznał nagłego olśnienia.

— „Nie umarł do końca”? — powtórzył. — A sprawdzałeś w Pomiędzy?

— W czym? — Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— Pomiędzy to miejsce, do którego trafiają dusze na granicy życia i śmierci — wyjaśnił z powagą Przewodnik. — Gdybyś powiedział mi o tym, co powiedziała ci wróżka, od razu bym cię tam zaprowadził.

— Ona mówiła dużo dziwnych rzeczy, a ja nie byłem trzeźwy. Nie wiedziałem, że to ważne — przyznał zmieszany chłopak. Wstał i otrzepał spodnie z ziemi. — Ruszamy natychmiast.

Zdecydowanym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę głównej ścieżki. Matt i Przewodnik bezzwłocznie do niego dołączyli. Wskazali mu właściwy kierunek i znowu ruszyli przed siebie lasem, tym razem we trójkę.

— Wiesz może, co słychać u mojej rodziny? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie Matt.

— Chyba nadal mieszkają tam, gdzie kiedyś. Gdy ostatni raz widziałem Pidge, kończyła studia i myślała nad doktoratem z astronomii. Wciąż trzyma się z Lance’em i Hunkiem.  

Blondyn uśmiechnął się z dumą.

— Urosła?

— Ani trochę — oznajmił sucho Keith.

— Wiedziałem! — Następnie zadał kolejne pytanie: — Więc uważasz, że to wszystko ci się śni?

— Tak. Tak właśnie uważam.

— To dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależy ci, żeby uratować Shiro, jeśli to nie dzieje się naprawdę?

— Zawsze będę go ratował, nawet jeśli to sen czy halucynacje. Nie ma takiej rzeczywistości, w której bym się poddał — oznajmił stanowczo Keith ze wzrokiem wbitym w drogę przed sobą.

Po tych słowach Matt zamyślił się. Milczeli, aż skręcili w kolejną węższą ścieżkę i stanęli przed szerokim ogrodem, przypominającym szpitalny. Tym razem nie było żadnej bramy ani ogrodzenia, po prostu nagle kończyły się drzewa i droga, a zaczynał zadbany trawnik. Ludzie tam zachowywali się, jakby byli pod wpływem leków uspokajających – siedzieli na ławkach i spacerowali po równych, betonowych chodnikach, ale ich ruchy sprawiały wrażenie ociężałych i pozbawionych świadomości. Jesienne słońce oświetlało teren, ale Keith nie czuł jego ciepła, chociaż od ogrodu nie oddzielała go żadna widoczna bariera.

— To właśnie jest Pomiędzy — powiedział Przewodnik. — Nie możemy tam wejść, ale możemy patrzeć.

Nagle jedno dziecko raczkujące pod rosnącym na środku klonem rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

— Widzieliście? — zapytał skonfundowany Keith. — Zniknęło.

— Umarło lub ktoś je uratował. Nikt nie zostaje w Pomiędzy na dłużej, ale z tego miejsca odchodzą aż dwie drogi — wyjaśnił Przewodnik.

Keith rozejrzał się po ogrodzie i wtedy go dostrzegł.

Shiro siedział na drewnianej ławce, wpatrując się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nosił mundur pilota, jego grzywka w trakcie misji z jakiegoś powodu stała się całkiem biała, a na nosie widniała długa blizna, jak po oparzeniu. Zawsze w swoich snach Keith widział go takiego, jakim go zapamiętał, teraz pierwszy raz było inaczej. To pewnie ten narkotyk od wróżki.

Poczuł, jak głos więźnie mu w gardle. Chciał rzucić się do ogrodu, ale zatrzymała go niewidzialna ściana. Uderzył w nią pięściami.

— Shiro! — krzyknął. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i spróbował raz jeszcze: — Shiro!

Przewodnik położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Tak jak mówił gondolier, była lodowata. Keith czuł to nawet przez kurtkę.

— Nie słyszy cię ani nie widzi — rzekł mężczyzna. — Jeśli masz pewność, że to on, teraz możemy iść do Władcy. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu ci pozostało.

— A jak chcecie się tam dostać? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem Matt.

Keith, nadal patrząc na Shiro siedzącego na ławce, wyciągnął z kieszeni przepustkę od Adama i podał ją chłopakowi. Ten obejrzał ją dokładnie.

— Rzeczywiście, autentyk. Będziesz mógł z tym jednorazowo wejść do Władcy. Znam dobry skrót, mogę was zaprowadzić.

Keith zacisnął ręce tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie i bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie.

Podeszwy jego butów głośno uderzały o podłoże.

* * *

— Dalej nie mogę iść — powiedział Matt, zatrzymując się. Zakłopotany podrapał się w tył głowy. — Powiedzmy, że ja i Władca nie zawsze żyjemy w przyjaznych stosunkach i właśnie teraz jest ten czas, gdy układa nam się trochę gorzej.

Po długiej wędrówce dotarli na ścieżkę prowadzącą prosto do bramy strzeżonej przez dwóch strażników w skórzanych płaszczach, za którą znajdował się olbrzymi, gotycki zamek z czarnego kamienia. Kłębiły się nad nim ciemne, burzowe chmury.

— W tym mrocznym zamku mieszka Władca? — zapytał Keith, wskazując palcem na budowlę.

Matt uniósł brwi.

— Dla ciebie to zamek? Bo dla mnie to nowoczesny wieżowiec, ale każdy widzi to, co chce, więc mogłem się czegoś takiego po tobie spodziewać. — Prychnął, uśmiechając się. — Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Keith.

— Ty też nie.

Popatrzyli na siebie i Matt wyciągnął do niego rękę. Keith uścisnął ją.

— W takim razie chyba czas się pożegnać. Uratuj Shiro i jak następnym razem spotkasz Pidge, to powiedz jej, że tęsknię, ale nie jest mi tutaj wcale tak źle. I żeby była grzeczna, bo może wtedy pozwolą jej razem ze mną łamać system. — Uniósł palec wskazujący, dodając: — Przekaż to, nawet jeśli ci się śnię. Myślę, że prawdziwy Matt Holt poprosiłby o to samo.

Keith skinął głową.

— Przekażę — obiecał. — Dzięki za całą pomoc.

Matt jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem Keith razem z Przewodnikiem ruszyli ścieżką do siedziby Władcy.

Zatrzymano ich przed bramą i kazano okazać przepustkę.

— Wejdziesz sam. Poczekam tu na ciebie — powiedział Przewodnik. — Bądź ostrożny i uważaj na to, co mówisz, tylko tyle mogę ci powiedzieć. Trzymaj się.

Chłopak przytaknął i wszedł na teren posiadłości Władcy. Z bliska zamek wydawał się jeszcze większy.

Wpuszczono go do środka i znalazł się w pustym westybulu o ciemnych ścianach, do których przymocowano kandelabry. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisał żyrandol ze świecami. Właśnie takiego mrocznego miejsca spodziewał się po Władcy Świata Zmarłych, więc może prawdą było to, że każdy dostawał to, czego chciał.

Przemierzył cały westybul i dotarł do kutych, wysokich drzwi, niestrzeżonych przez nikogo. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do sali tronowej, która zupełnie nie pasowała do całego zamku. Keitha poraził blask złotych zdobień na ścianach i suficie. Mozaikowy, wypolerowany parkiet odbijał jasne światło lamp.

Na podeście stał obity purpurowym aksamitem tron z wysokim oparciem. Siedział na nim mężczyzna w smokingu. Jego skóra była jasnofioletowa, a długie białe włosy opadały na ramiona. Zakładał nogę na nogę i opierał policzek o wspartą na podłokietniku tronu rękę, obserwując Keitha z zainteresowaniem.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Drzwi same się za nim zamknęły. Został z Władcą sam na sam.

— Ten wystrój chyba nie pasuje do reszty, prawda? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Władca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Cała reszta jest do dyspozycji gości, ale tę komnatę widzisz dokładnie tak, jak ja tego chcę — powiedział. — Muszę przyznać, że twoja podróż dostarczyła mi trochę rozrywki, więc teraz chętnie wysłucham, z jaką prośbą do mnie przychodzisz. Rzadko miewamy gości z tamtego świata.

Keith zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i stanął na samym środku sali tronowej, dokładnie naprzeciwko Władcy.

— Jeżeli mnie obserwowałeś, to pewnie już znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale przyszedłem tu po Takashiego Shirogane. Przebywa aktualnie w Pomiędzy, widziałem go. Powiedziano mi, że tylko ty możesz go uwolnić.

— Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, prosisz o to, żebym pozwolił mu wrócić do Świata Żywych? — zapytał Władca. Keith przytaknął. — Powiedz, jak ważny jest dla ciebie ten człowiek?

— Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Jeśli żeby go odzyskać, muszę tu zamiast niego zostać, to od razu mówię, że się zgadzam.

— Nie, to byłoby za proste — prychnął mężczyzna.

— Więc czego chcesz? Mogę też przejść próby. Powiedz tylko jakie. Zrobię naprawdę wszystko, tylko pozwól mu wrócić do domu.

Władca uniósł brwi.

— Próby? O, to ciekawe. Dobrze, niech będzie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — W takim razie, powiedz mi, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze na świecie?

— Shiro — błyskawicznie odparł Keith.

Władca ze znudzeniem przewrócił oczami.

— A poza nim…? — dopytał, zawieszając wymownie głos.

— Jestem pilotem wojskowym, to całe moje życie. Uwielbiam latać, dobrze mi to wychodzi.

— Jak sam już dobrze rozumiesz, nie mogę tak po prostu oddać jednej duszy i pozwolić ci z nią odejść. Wyobrażasz sobie te kolejki zakochanych śmiertelników, takich jak ty, które by się tutaj ustawiały? Musisz coś poświęcić. — Przechylił głowę. — Hm, pomyślmy… Zabijanie cię byłoby bez sensu, ale jeśli mówisz, że latanie to twoje życie, to możemy zrobić wymianę. Co powiesz na to, żebyś już nigdy nie mógł zasiąść za sterami samolotu? Czy jesteś gotowy poświęcić wzrok za możliwość uratowania tego mężczyzny?

Keith westchnął. Wyobraził sobie, że naprawdę miałby już nigdy nie pilotować samolotu ani nie prowadzić motoru i nie widzieć świata dookoła siebie. Nie zobaczyłby matki, przyjaciół, _Shiro_. Przestałby być całkiem samodzielny i w wielu kwestiach musiałby polegać na pomocy innych. To byłby koniec jego dotychczasowego życia, wszystko by się zmieniło.

Ale jeśli to była cena za odzyskanie Shiro, to Keith mógł ją zapłacić. Jego życie bez niego i tak nie miało większego sensu. Wolał oślepnąć i móc być przy Shiro, niż zachować wzrok i już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć.

— Tak, jestem gotowy — przemówił z determinacją. — Poświęcę tyle, ile będzie trzeba, ale niech on żyje. Gdzie mam podpisać?

— Nie musisz niczego podpisywać. — Władca wstał z tronu. Dopiero teraz można było zobaczyć, jak wysoki tak naprawdę był. — Jesteś pewien tej decyzji? Staniesz się całkowicie ślepy, do końca życia.

— Jestem absolutnie pewien.

Władca uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

— Imponuje mi twoja odwaga i ofiarność. Zbliż się.

Keith podszedł do podestu, po raz ostatni oglądając salę tronową, starając się zapamiętać wygląd kolorów i światła. Popatrzył na szare niebo za oknami. Serce szybko waliło mu w piersi. Z tyłu głowy nadal miał myśl, że to był tylko sen, ale czuł się, jakby naprawdę żegnał się teraz z widokiem świata.

Wszedł po stopniach i stanął przed Władcą. Zadarł głowę, żeby spojrzeć prosto w jego złote oczy.

Ten wyciągnął rękę i dotknął go dwoma palcami w czoło.

Keith poczuł przeszywający ból i krzyknął, zginając się w pół i zaciskając palce na włosach. Na moment stracił równowagę i o mało co nie spadł z podestu.

Gdy rozchylił powieki, ujrzał przed sobą tylko ciemność. Wyprostował się, zamrugał i rozejrzał na boki, ale to niczego nie zmieniło. Naprawdę oślepł.

— Więc teraz idź i go sobie weź — powiedział Władca z kpiącą nutą w głosie.

— Co? — zapytał słabo Keith.

— Idź do Pomiędzy i weź swojego ukochanego — wytłumaczył mężczyzna. — Nie martw się, w nagrodę za twoją odwagę, ułatwię ci zadanie i zatrzymam tam czas. Nikt nie będzie się ruszał, ale też nikt nie będzie mógł się odezwać. Gdy kogoś wybierzesz i powiesz, że jesteś gotowy, wrócisz do domu z tą osobą.

Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Mógł się spodziewać, że Władca będzie próbował go sprawdzić i nie poprzestanie na odebraniu mu wzroku.

— A jeśli się pomylę?

— Cóż, nie będziesz miał drugiej szansy. Dla mnie to bez różnicy, która konkretnie dusza wróci z tobą do Świata Żywych. Wyciągnij przed siebie rękę. Będziesz potrzebował klucza, żeby wejść do Pomiędzy.

Keith niechętnie wykonał polecenie. Władca włożył mu coś do dłoni. Chłopak pomacał przedmiot, starając się określić jego kształt.

— Jabłko? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Nie ma znaczenia, co to dokładnie jest. Ważne, że ja chcę, żeby stało się kluczem. — Władca położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Chodź, odprowadzę cię do drzwi. Tam będzie na ciebie czekał twój Przewodnik. Zaprowadzi cię do bariery, ale nie będzie mógł ci pomóc.

Pomógł Keithowi zejść po schodkach podestu i razem z nim wyszedł z sali tronowej. Zatrzymali się w chłodnym westybulu.

— Keith? — chłopak usłyszał zmartwiony głos Przewodnika dobiegający z prawej strony. — Co się…?

Władca delikatnie obrócił bruneta w stronę głosu. Przewodnik zaczerpnął głośno powietrza.

— Zaprowadź go do Pomiędzy, stamtąd będzie mógł wrócić do domu — nakazał chłodno Władca. — Tylko pamiętaj o naszej umowie. Ani słowa. — Potem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Keitha, mocniej chwytając jego ramię: — Powodzenia. Z przyjemnością będę obserwował to, jak zakończy się twoja podróż.

* * *

Drugi raz pokonali trasę między siedzibą Władcy a Pomiędzy. Keith szedł, trzymając się Przewodnika za ramię i co chwilę potykając się o nierówności na ścieżce. Drugą dłoń kurczowo zaciskał na jabłku. Otaczająca go ciemność była przytłaczająca, ale cały czas powtarzał sobie, że miał ważne zadanie do wykonania. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby panika owładnęła jego pozostałe zmysły. Kiedyś latał samolotem nad nocnym oceanem, mając do dyspozycji przede wszystkim gwiazdy. Nauczył się tego, to poradzi sobie w życiu, mając do pomocy słuch i dotyk.

— To tutaj — powiedział Przewodnik, zatrzymując się. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. — Zanim wejdziesz, chciałbym ci coś dać. Władca jest jak zawsze sobą, ale ja nie mam nic do stracenia.

Nałożył Keithowi przez głowę naszyjnik na łańcuszku. Ten dotknął go i wyczuł pod palcami kształt metalowej psiej lub wilczej głowy.

— To Kosmo, mój wilk. Nie może wejść z tobą do Pomiędzy, ale gdy wrócisz do domu i będziesz go potrzebował, zawsze możesz go wezwać. Wystarczy zawołać. Jest inteligentny i potrafi się teleportować. Myślę, że może ci się przydać.

Przewodnik wezwał wilka i wisiorek zniknął z ręki Keitha. Nagle w bok zaczepnie trącił go pysk zwierzęcia. Chłopak odnalazł go ręką i przesunął po spiczastych uszach oraz potężnym, futrzastym grzbiecie, zatapiając palce w gęstej sierści. Zauważył, że wilk jest zimny, tak samo, jak zmarli. Po chwili Kosmo zniknął i wisiorek wrócił na swoje miejsce.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Keith.

— Nie ma za co. Gdybym tylko mógł, dałbym ci o wiele więcej — rzekł smutno Przewodnik. Położył ręce na ramionach chłopaka. — Keith, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nigdy nie byłem z ciebie tak dumny, jak jestem teraz. Wyrosłeś na wspaniałego mężczyznę. Żałuję, że mnie przy tobie nie było przez te wszystkie lata, ale cieszę się, że przynajmniej teraz mogłem ci towarzyszyć. Wracaj bezpiecznie do domu i ucałuj ode mnie matkę.

Keith rozchylił usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Ty…? — wykrztusił, ale wtedy Przewodnik mocno przytulił go do siebie.

— Żegnaj, synu — powiedział mężczyzna drżącym głosem. — Kiedyś znowu się spotkamy, ale teraz musisz już ruszać.

— Żegnaj… tato — odparł oszołomiony Keith. — Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko. Powiedziałbym „do zobaczenia”, ale — wskazał ręką na swoje oczy — sam rozumiesz…

Przewodnik parsknął cicho śmiechem i odsunęli się od siebie. Keith wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z jabłkiem i przeszedł przez barierę. Poczuł na twarzy ciepłe promienie słońca. W ogrodzie panowała cisza, nie było słychać nawet kroków ani szelestu ubrań, jakby rzeczywiście wszystko zamarło.

Wcisnął jabłko do kieszeni i odetchnął, zamykając powieki. W uszach nadal dźwięczały mu słowa Przewodnika i nagle do głowy przychodziły mu wszystkie rzeczy, o których chciałby opowiedzieć ojcu, gdyby tylko dostali więcej czasu, ale teraz musiał się skupić. Trzeba było odnaleźć Shiro.

Odtworzył w wyobraźni obraz Pomiędzy na podstawie tego, co zapamiętał, gdy obserwował je przez barierę. Wtedy Shiro prawie nieruchomo siedział na ławce we wschodniej części ogrodu, zatem tam należało najpierw sprawdzić.

Trzymając ręce przed sobą i stawiając małe kroki, zaczął iść w prawo. Nie wiedział, ile czasu błądził po ogrodzie, wpadając po drodze na kilka osób (wystarczyło sprawdzić ich wzrost, żeby wiedzieć, że żadna z nich nie była Shiro), ale w końcu uderzył kolanem w brzeg właściwej, jak mu się wydawało, ławki. Okazało się, że siedziała na niej jedynie starsza kobieta.

Keith westchnął z irytacją. Jak miał znaleźć Shiro, jeśli nic nie widział? Nie wiedział, jak duże było Pomiędzy i ile osób tam przebywało. Był pewien, że sprawdzi tę ławkę jeszcze co najmniej kilka razy, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie będzie w stanie określić, czy już był w tej części ogrodu, czy jeszcze nie.

— _Cierpliwość rodzi skupienie_ — powiedział sam do siebie, ponieważ właśnie to w tej sytuacji doradziłby mu Shiro.

Zaczął jeszcze raz. Szedł przed siebie, tak jak prowadził go chodnik. U każdej napotkanej osoby sprawdzał najpierw wzrost, ponieważ pamiętał, na jakiej mniej więcej wysokości znajdowały się ramiona Shiro. Zazwyczaj to wystarczało i od razu wiedział, że to nie on, mógł iść dalej. Gdy w końcu pierwszy raz natknął się na kogoś odpowiednio zbudowanego, dotknął jego głowy i zauważył, że ten ktoś miał zbyt krótkie włosy. To na pewno nie był Shiro.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak krążył po ogrodzie, potykając się o krawężniki i wpadając na krzaki, zanim znalazł kolejnego wysokiego mężczyznę. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei, ale nie dość, że zgadzał się wzrost, to Keith poczuł materiał munduru. Przesunął po ramionach mężczyzny w dół. Od poziomu łokcia prawy rękaw był pusty.

Zamarł. Czy Shiro w ogrodzie miał prawą rękę? Teoretycznie mógł stracić ją w wypadku samolotowym. Siedział do Keitha lewym bokiem, więc ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Pamiętał bliznę i siwe włosy, ale nie skupiał się na ręce.

Podniósł ręce do twarzy mężczyzny. Odnalazł palcami grzbiet nosa i poczuł nierówną bliznę po oparzeniu. Przeczesał jego włosy, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła. Starał się nałożyć obraz Shiro na to, co czuł, wyobrazić sobie, że naprawdę stoi tu przed nim. Wszystko się zgadzało: kształt ust i oczu, grube brwi, ostro zarysowana szczęka, fryzura. Człowiek przed nim nosił taki sam mundur, jak Shiro, i miał tak samo szerokie ramiona. Keith był prawie pewien, że to on.

Tylko ta prawa ręka…

Co, jeśli na tym polegała kolejna trudność? Keith byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że Władca specjalnie umieścił w Pomiędzy kilku ludzi bardzo podobnych do Shiro, którzy różnili się tylko pojedynczymi cechami. Mógłby jeszcze raz przejść się po ogrodzie i to sprawdzić, ale bał się, że nie da rady tu wrócić i że będzie błądził po tym miejscu, aż oszaleje.

Chwycił lewą dłoń mężczyzny i splótł ze sobą ich palce. Chociaż ręka była chłodna, to było tak znajome i naturalne. To nie mógł być ktokolwiek inny.

— To Shiro — powiedział głośno Keith, nie wiadomo do kogo. Nic się nie wydarzyło. — To on, zabieram go. Definitywnie — dodał stanowczo.

Ręka drgnęła i mężczyzna przed nim poruszył się. Do uszu Keitha ze wszystkich stron dobiegł dźwięk powolnych kroków. Wyglądało na to, że w całym Pomiędzy wrócił normalny upływ czasu.

— Keith — szepnął Shiro. — Co się stało?

Keith uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc jego głos. Odetchnął z ulgą. Pod powiekami zaczęły zbierać mu się łzy.

— Shiro… Znalazłem cię.

Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Zazwyczaj w tym momencie sen się urywał, ale teraz Shiro objął go w pasie i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Zaraz jednak odsunął się od Keitha. 

— Keith, ty nic nie widzisz — spostrzegł z przejęciem. — Co się stało? — zapytał raz jeszcze.

— Musiałem oddać wzrok, żeby móc cię stąd wyciągnąć. To był warunek Władcy. Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz i potem mogę ci to dokładniej wyjaśnić, ale szukałem cię przez cały miesiąc, a potem wypiłem eliksir, który dostałem od wróżki, i przeniosłem się do Świata Zmarłych. — Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. — Spotkałem Adama, kazał cię pozdrowić, i Matta, a Przewodnik okazał się moim ojcem. Zaraz coś powinno przenieść nas do domu.

Shiro milczał. Chwycił chłopaka za ramiona.

— Nie powinieneś tego dla mnie robić. Umarłem, Keith, to był mój błąd. Nie chcę, żebyś za to płacił do końca życia, nie mogę cię o to prosić — powiedział cichym, drżącym głosem. — Przecież już nigdy nie będziesz mógł latać. Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby to odkręcić?

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— Wolałbyś tutaj zostać? — zapytał zupełnie szczerze. — Gdybyś miał wybór?

Znowu zapadło między nimi milczenie.

— Nie — przyznał Shiro — ale nie mogę stąd wyjść za taką cenę. Nie chcę, żebyś kiedyś tego żałował.

Keith ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie.

— To był mój wybór, nie prosiłeś mnie o to. Nie będę żałował, nawet jeśli mielibyśmy się rozstać. Poza tym — zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech — to prawdopodobnie tylko mój narkotyczny sen. Obudzę się i nadal nie będę wiedział, gdzie jesteś, a to będzie jeszcze gorsze, uwierz.

— A jeśli to nie jest sen?

— To i tak zrobiłbym tyle, ile będzie trzeba, żeby cię uratować.

Chciał znowu chwycić go za rękę, ale nagle dłonie trzymającego jego ramiona zniknęły i przed nim pozostała jedynie pusta przestrzeń.

* * *

Keith obudził się na twardej, kamiennej podłodze. Otworzył oczy, ale nadal miał przed oczami tylko czarną plamę. Przypuszczał, że wrócił do kaplicy na cmentarzu, ale z tego, co pamiętał, wcześniej nie było tam aż tak ciemno. Zdezorientowany uklęknął i odnalazł leżącą obok niego komórkę. Włączył ją, ale nie zobaczył nawet światła ekranu. Wcisnął telefon do kieszeni.

Dotknął swoich oczu, jednak nie wyczuł żadnych ran ani blizn. Nic go nie bolało.

— Shiro! — krzyknął. — Halo, jest tu kto?!

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Znowu nic.

Sięgnął do swojej szyi i zamiast nieśmiertelnika znalazł wisiorek z głową wilka. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Czy to możliwe, żeby to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę? Jeśli tak, to Shiro powinien gdzieś tutaj być, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą ze sobą rozmawiali. Władca obiecał, że będzie mógł wrócić z wybraną duszą do Świata Żywych.

— Kosmo, chodź! — zawołał, chociaż nie był pewien, czy to zadziała.

Tuż obok niego zmaterializował się wilk. Poczuł to, gdy zwierzę przywitało się, trącając go pyskiem w ramię. Keith pogłaskał je po grzbiecie.

— Zabierzesz mnie do domu? — poprosił.

Kosmo wtulił się w pierś Keitha. Ten zrozumiał aluzję i chwycił się mocno jego sierści.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie i chwilę później siedział już na miękkim dywanie w salonie swojego domu. Kosmo na kilka sekund zniknął, żeby wrócić z plecakiem w zębach.

— Dzięki — mruknął Keith i z wdzięcznością poklepał wilka po głowie.

Wstał powoli, wdychając dobrze znany mu zapach domu.

— Shiro! Odezwij się, proszę! — nawoływał.

Wystawił ręce przed siebie i zrobił kilka powolnych kroków przed siebie, ale zaraz uderzył nogą w stolik do kawy. Zaklął. Wszedł do kuchni, krzycząc imię swojego chłopaka. Mieszkał w tym domu już od jakiegoś czasu i wydawało mu się, że znał na pamięć rozmieszczenie przedmiotów oraz pomieszczeń, ale teraz, gdy niczego nie widział, co rusz wpadał na meble i ściany.

Udało mu się dotrzeć do schodów. Potykając się, wbiegł na piętro i odnalazł drzwi do sypialni. Wpadł do środka, zaciskając pięści. Oddychał szybko i z trudem. Tuż za sobą słyszał dźwięk łap Kosmo na drewnianych panelach.

— Shiro! — wrzasnął, aż zabolało go gardło. — Takashi, błagam, odezwij się!

Cisza. W domu nie było nikogo poza nim i Kosmo.

Upadł na kolana, zaciskając powieki i wbijając palce w dywan. Sypialnię wypełnił szloch przerywany przekleństwami.

Był idiotą. Dał się oszukać. Oddał swój wzrok na marne i teraz już nie miał nic, ani Shiro, ani kariery pilota. Sam siebie skazał na życie w ciemności. Nie potrafił nawet sprawdzić, ile dni go nie było, a gdyby nie Kosmo, nie wydostałby się z cmentarza. Nawet jeśli Shiro nadal by żył, i tak Keith nie byłby w stanie go teraz odnaleźć. Nie nadawał się już do niczego, to wszystko od początku nie miało sensu.

Teraz pozostawało mu już tylko jedno.

Na kolanach przysunął się do łóżka. Wysunął spod niego kasetkę zamykaną na szyfr. Odnalazł przyciski i wstukał kod. Wyjął pistolet. Kosmo podszedł do chłopaka i położył mu głowę na udzie.

Nie udało mu się uratować Shiro, więc przynajmniej bardzo szybko mógł do niego dołączyć.

Miał sięgnąć po amunicję, ale zawahał się. Broń ciążyła mu w dłoniach. Potrafiłby ją przeładować z zamkniętymi oczami, ale nigdy nie był tchórzem. Bał się, że jeżeli teraz zrezygnuje i się zabije, to ktoś w przyszłości uratuje Shiro, a jego tu już nie będzie. Jednocześnie Keith nie chciał żyć bez niego ani jednego dnia dłużej. Nie wtedy, gdy mógł go uratować, ale nie zdołał.

Ciszę rozdarł dźwięk dzwonka telefonu.

Jak w transie wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i nacisnął tam, gdzie powinna wyświetlać się zielona słuchawka. Pierwsze słowa w ogóle do niego nie dotarły, dopiero dźwięk jego własnego nazwiska przedarł się do świadomości Keitha.

— Słucham? — wydukał.

— Czy rozmawiam z panem Keithem Kogane? — powtórzył cierpliwie nieznajomy, męski głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Miał silny obcy akcent.

— Tak — przyznał słabym, zdartym na krzyku głosem Keith. — To ja.

— W naszym szpitalu ze śpiączki obudził się człowiek, który przedstawia się jako Takashi Shirogane, podobno jest żołnierzem. Prosił, żeby do pana zadzwonić. Czy może pan potwierdzić te informacje?

Keith przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Pistolet wysunął mu się z ręki.

— Tak — powiedział w końcu, przypominając sobie o trwającej rozmowie. — To mój partner.

— Dobrze, więc znaleźliśmy go miesiąc temu nagiego pod naszym szpitalem w krytycznym stanie — kontynuował lekarz. — Nie wiemy, jak się tutaj znalazł i mieliśmy poważny problem z określeniem jego tożsamości. To prawdziwy cud, że się obudził.

— Jak się teraz czuje? — spytał Keith.

— Niestety, nie udało nam się uratować jego prawej ręki, ale jego stan jest na tę chwilę stabilny. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że mieliśmy go jutro odłączyć, bo minęło tyle czasu i nie dawał nam żadnej nadziei na poprawę, a tu nagle się obudził i nie ma żadnych widocznych uszczerbków w pamięci.

Keith przekazał, z którą bazą powinien kontaktować się szpital, żeby zorganizować transport, a potem lekarz zakończył połączenie.

Chłopak oparł dłonie na Kosmo i odetchnął. Miał mokre policzki, bolały go dłonie, a na nogach na pewno zostaną siniaki po uderzeniach o meble. Czuł, jak jego oddech stopniowo się wyrównywał, a serce uspokajało. Po całym tym chaosie w jego umyśle pozostała tylko jedna krótka myśl.

Shiro żył.

Naprawdę go znalazł.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później pielęgniarka wprowadziła wózek do szpitalnego pokoju, w którym leżał Shiro.

Gdy major Iverson odkrył, że Keith nagle całkowicie stracił wzrok, skierował go do szpitala na szczegółowe badania, żeby odkryć tego przyczynę. Chłopak protestował, dopóki nie powiedziano mu, że będzie leżał w tej samej placówce, co Shiro.

Nikt nie umiał wyjaśnić, jak porucznik Takashi Shirogane trafił do małego szpitala w Tajlandii, znacząco oddalonego od granicy z Malezją. On sam też nie pamiętał tego, co działo się po wypadku. Twierdził tylko, że miał bardzo dziwny sen. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką powiedział Keithowi podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy telefonicznej. Chłopak z trudem uświadomił mu, że to niekoniecznie był tylko sen. Shiro z początku był sceptyczny, ale chyba mu wierzył.

— Cześć, Keith — powiedział.

Keith poderwał się z wózka i w pierwszym odruchu chciał ruszyć biegiem przed siebie, ale zaraz się opamiętał i poczekał, aż pielęgniarka poprowadzi go do łóżka. Shiro chwycił go za rękę i pomógł mu usiąść na krześle. Potem pielęgniarka wyszła.

— Będziesz musiał uważać, bo teraz mogę służyć ci tylko jednym ramieniem — powiedział Shiro. — Poza tym, mam całe białe włosy, więc z daleka będziesz wyglądał, jakbyś spacerował pod ramię ze swoim dziadkiem.

Keith go nie widział, ale po jego tonie głosu był pewien, że się uśmiechał. Żałował, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— Na pewno wyglądasz dobrze i myślę, że damy sobie radę, jak zawsze. Mamy jeszcze psa. Tylko nie wiem, jakiego jest koloru, a głupio było mi zapytać. Powiesz mi, jak cię wypuszczą.

Shiro zaśmiał się krótko. Słysząc to, Keith podniósł się z krzesła i oparł się o łóżko. Chciał powiedzieć Shiro o tym, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił i jak rozpaczliwie próbował go odzyskać przez cały ten czas, ale zamiast tego po prostu pochylił się i go pocałował, tym razem nie mając najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to działo się naprawdę. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna obejmuje go jednym ramieniem.

Odsunął się nieco i przesunął palcami po twarzy Shiro. Odnalazł bliznę na nosie.

— Keith… Wiesz, że nie musiałeś tego wszystkiego dla mnie robić, ale dziękuję — wyszeptał Shiro. — Uratowałeś mnie.

„Ty mnie też” — pomyślał Keith, przypominając sobie, jak siedział przy łóżku z pistoletem w dłoniach. Nie wiedział, jaką decyzję by podjął, gdyby nie telefon ze szpitala.

— Było warto — odparł, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku.

Shiro położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Keitha.

— Nasza służba wojskowa chyba dobiegła końca, ale dobrze jest być z powrotem — stwierdził. 

Brunet uśmiechnął się i tym razem poczuł, że Shiro też się uśmiecha.

— Dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem.


End file.
